The Edge of War Session 3
The third session in the campaign The Edge of War Preceeded by The Edge of War Session 2 On their way to Scriosta to meet with the blue dragon Kepesk, the adventurers encounter Daylen Canterheart, a native to the Rider's Plains who is marshalling a small force of Banites. Jethro recognizes two of Daylen's followers as Dustin and Hiroshi, who tell Jethro how they were kidnapped by elves and rescued by Daylen's forces. The adventurers are able to pass by Daylen without conflict by telling him of their desire to hunt down the elves who took the Horn of Summons from them. Daylen allows the adventurers to pass, giving them a gift of horseshoes of speed for each of their mounts, and rides off with his fellow Banites. The adventurers eventually come across a ruined tower on a bluff, where they spot a band of elves making camp. Isaack changes to appear as a half-elf with Kuori as his prisoner. The elves accept Isaack and the bound Kuori into the ruins as Halzar and Jethro hide behind some rocks. The elves are alerted to their presence as the unstealthy Halzar attempts to sneak up to the ruins with Jethro. After a brief skirmish, the adventurers reclaim the Horn of Summons from the elves. As the adventurers continue to ride towards Scriosta, they notice that they sky begins to darken and rain clouds appear on the horizon. When they finally approach the city they see that it appears abandoned, and that the thundercluods above the city are striking a massive metal spire with lightning every few minutes. Approaching the main gate, the adventurers find that it is behind a large lightning machine electrifying the ground. After some debate as to whether Kuori should attempt to leap over the lightning, Jethro hurls a spear trailing a rope at the gate and successfully climbs over the lightning. From this position closer to the gate Jethro notices some kobolds inside of the city working on magical lightning traps. The kobolds are uninterested in conversing with Jethro, so he decides to disable the electrified floor, allowing the rest of the party to approach the gate. Kuori then lifts up the gate, allowing the adventurers to enter the city. The adventurers fight the kobolds with the assistance of kobold-on-kobold friendly fire. As they finish their battle Kepesk suddenly drops out of the sky and threatens to eat the adventurers unless they can give him reason not to. The adventurers show Kepesk the two Heroes' Artifacts they have collected, and he tells them some of what he knows of the other artifacts, including the location of one of them. In order to keep the party under his control Kepesk binds the adventurers to himself, saying that they are now compelled to do his bidding. Kepesk then flies off and the adventurers, grateful to escape with their lives, begin to ride to Iarthair-dun to find the next artifact. Followed by The Edge of War Session 4